Four Messed Up Love Lives
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sakura and Lee were killed on a mission and decided to become soul reapers. How will Toshiro and Momo deal with their attractive new friends? And what secrets lay behind Sakura and Lee's death? Who will end up together? A Naruto and Bleach crossover
1. A Gangster Death

**A/N: Yep, It's another crossover brought to you by me. This one should be interesting for all you loyal readers. I don't think I've ever read a fanfic quite like this one. But be warned this chapter is going to be very sad. I nearly cried the whole time I wrote it…sniff Well, remember that speaking is in "…" and thinking is in '…'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. I would really really like to get them as a going back to school gift, but that's up to Mr. Kishimoto and Mr. Kubo.**

**Four Messed Up Love Lives**

**Chapter 1**

Tsunade was walking though the hospital looking for her pink haired student. As luck would have it, Tsunade saw Sakura exiting a patient's room just down the hallway.

"And remember, those wounds won't heal if you don't eat your carrots." Sakura said. Tsunade heard the patient laugh. With a smile Tsunade tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"Your not to busy with the patients to help me are you?" She asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Of course not Lady Tsunade." Sakura followed the Hokage to the office. When they arrived Sakura saw that Rock Lee was standing there, apparently waiting for Tsunade.

"You wanted to see my Lady Tsunade?" Lee bowed to the Hokage. He glanced curiously at Sakura.

"Hello Sakura. Are you here for a mission as well?" Lee asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know yet. Somebody won't tell me." Sakura rolled her eyes at Tsunade. Tsunade sat down at her desk and picked up a piece of paper.

"Ok enough with the jokes. I have a very serious mission for you two. I think you're the only ones who could complete it, and I have total faith in you. There has been some trouble in the land of Flowers. Gang trouble. Most of the villagers just ignore the gangsters and do what they're told but there are a few rebels. We've gotten wind that these gangsters want to start killing the rebel leaders. There is one leader in particular. She is the main leader of all the rebel groups. You job is to go and protect this leader and eliminate the gangs. Got it?" Tsunade looked up from the paper and waited for an answer.

"Understood." Sakura and Lee said in unison. The two then left the office.

"I'll met you at the village gates in an hour." Sakura uttered to Lee.

"Right. I will see you then." Lee and Sakura walked in opposite directions, towards their own house.

'This mission does sound pretty dangerous…But I know that with Lee on my team we'll finish it.' Sakura thought as she walked. Since Sasuke's departure last year, Sakura had been feeling very empty inside. There were times when she wouldn't eat or talk to anybody. But Lee noticed, and he tried to help her out as much as possible. He had always been such a good friend to her.

'I'm going to be all alone with Lee on a life threatening mission…still, squad 7 did plenty of missions like that….' Sakura fought back some tears as memories flooded back to her.

'This might be good for me. I need to get over Sasuke and now is the perfect time to do it.' She opened the door to her apartment with confidence. She grabbed some clothes, her toothbrush, and other necessary items. An hour later both Lee and Sakura stood in front of Konoha, Sakura wearing a blue backpack and Lee a green one.

"Here we go. Are you ready?" Lee asked. Sakura nodded.

"I'm ready." The two teens started walking towards the land of Flowers. It took them 6 hours to reach their destination. They started to climb up a hill. Both Sakura and Lee put their headbands in their pockets and climbed the rest of the hill. Sakura gasped when she saw the remains of the once peaceful land. The gangs had destroyed everything. The buildings were crumbled, the air smelled like spray paint, and all the villagers wore ragged and dirty clothing.

"Wow, those gangs did a lot of damage to this place…" Sakura muttered. They walked cautiously through the streets. It was easy to see who were the gangsters and who were the villagers. While the villagers looked miserable and depressed the gangsters walked with their heads held high and had a superior look about them. And they were staring at Sakura and Lee. Sakura felt her confidence slowly starting to drain away.

"Hey, that's Trayla! Get her!" The gangsters yelled as they reached into their pockets for a gun. One of the nearby villagers glanced over and moaned. The person was wearing a thick brown sweatshirt, and the hood was pulled down over the face. The villager ran over and grabbed onto Sakura.

"Let's move Miss!" The villager sighed and started dragging Sakura away. Lee automatically grabbed Sakura's arm but the villager continued to drag Sakura.

"Hurry, they'll kill us." The villager urged them forward. A few bullets came whizzing by and nearly hit them.

"Trayla the traitor is getting away!" The gangsters fired more shots.

"Who the heck are they talking about?" Lee wondered out loud.

"I will explain, just hurry." The villager promised.

"Where are you taking us?" Sakura asked. This villager could run fast, already the gangsters were falling behind. The villager remained silent.

"It sure is lucky those men can not run fast, or else they might have killed us." Lee pointed out. Him and Sakura were panting slightly from having to run so fast. The villager didn't slow down for at least an hour. Finally, as they neared the outskirts of town, the villager stopped.

"Please, answer our question. Who is Trayla?" Sakura demanded to know. The villager smirked.

"I am Trayla, number one leader of the Rebels." Trayla pulled down her hood and Lee thought he was looking at Sakura. Trayla's long pink hair was pulled into a tight bun. The pink wasn't as bright as Sakura and Trayla's eyes were brown. Still, they both looked very similar.

"I suppose you are the ninja I hired?" Trayla assumed.

"Yep, that's us." Lee replied.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know there was a ninja who looked so much like me. Now, what are your names?" Sakura and Lee stated who they were and Trayla held out her hand.

"It's good to meet you two." They all shook hands.

"I need to go get something, then we can go and take down those gangsters. Do you mind waiting here for me?" Trayla smiled as Lee answered

"No, not at all." Sakura watched as Trayla walked away, pulling her hood back up in the process.

"Hey Trayla, come on and fight!" Sakura and Lee gasped as the gangsters from before approached them. It was funny how the timing was working out. The gang leader, a tall and bald man, smirked.

"Got ya now Trayla. And your little boyfriend too." The leader raised a gun and shot a single bullet. Sakura's eyes widened.

'I have to move!' She thought. But her legs wouldn't budge.

"Sakura!" Lee yelled. The next few moments seemed to be in slow motion to Sakura. Lee was standing in front of her, his arms out wide. She saw the bullet slice through him. Tears stung her eyes and she heard herself mutter

"Why Lee?" Lee winced in pain as he turned to look at her. Sakura couldn't look away from Lee's dark eyes.

"I told you Sakura. I will protect you until the day I die. I just wish that that day would come later…." And then he fell to the ground, dead. Sakura was crying and she didn't notice somebody sneaking up behind her.

"Good bye Miss Haruno. See you in the next life." Somebody shouted from behind. Sakura recognized that voice, but couldn't think of who it was. She heard yet another gun go off and felt a burning pain in her shoulder. The gunman shot two more times.

'Sasuke? Lee? No, Sasuke isn't here and Lee is dead…they can't help me anymore…' Sakura thought. She was feeling oddly light, and her vision was growing dark. Another bullet ripped into her shoulder and the other one struck her left lung. Sakura fell beside Lee, dead even before she hit the ground. The unknown gunman and the gangsters all cheered and walked away. Gray clouds passed by and it started to rain. It rained harder then it had all month but none of the other villagers stopped to wonder why two hidden leaf shinobi were lying dead on the ground.

A/N: Yes, I know, sad. But I had a very good reason for killing the two best characters on the whole show. How else am I going to introduce the Bleach-ness? And I'm sorry if this chapter really wasn't that good, but I'll try to make up for it.


	2. I Want To Be A Ningami

A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates! I'm getting to be so busy with school coming up; you know what I mean? I mention a word called 'Ningami'. It's just the words Ninja and Shinigami mixed together. Enjoy chapter 2!

**Four Messed Up Love Lives**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura's eyes flittered open. She was lying in the middle of a crowded street. Houses and markets were scattered here and there, and people were everywhere. Lee however, was no where to be found.

'Where am I? I am I dead?' Sakura stood up and brushed herself off. Nervously she walked over to a woman who was carrying a baby.

"Excuse me miss, but can you tell me where I'm at?" Sakura asked. The woman chuckled.

"Are you new here dear? We're in the Soul Society." Sakura looked puzzled.

"Soul Society? What's that?" Sakura felt dumb for asking.

"The Soul Society is where you go when you die in the human world. If you look in the distance, you can see the Seireitei. That is where the Shinigami, or soul reapers, live." The woman pointed behind Sakura. She turned around and squinted. She could just barely see a large wall with many buildings behind it. The woman briefly explained what the soul reapers did and then her baby started crying.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Bye." The woman was about to walk off when Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Please, miss, can you tell me where I might be able to find a friend of mine? He died moments before me, surely he's nearby?" Sakura watched the woman smile sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't know that. He could be in any of the 80 districts. Good luck finding him." The woman turned and walked into the crowd. Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked around.

'What am I going to do? I don't see Lee anywhere…' Sakura took a deep breath and walked down the street, towards the Seireitei.

"Sakura, hey Sakura!" A familiar voice yelled out. Sakura glanced over her shoulder and saw Lee running towards her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Do you know where we are?" Lee panted. Sakura explained everything the woman had told her.

"Shinigami? I didn't know gods of death were real…but this is great!" Lee's voice was growing louder from enthusiasm.

"Why is it great?" Sakura asked.

"Because we can become Shinigami! After all, we already are ninja. We'll be the first Ningami! Come on!" Lee grabbed Sakura's hand and started dragging her towards the Seireitei, shouting something about becoming 'Ningami'.

"Lee, have you gone insane?" Sakura hissed. People were staring. Lee stopped walking and looked at Sakura.

"Do you not want to become a soul reaper?" Lee inquired.

"I don't know…it seems unnatural or something…" Sakura's fingers fidgeted uncomfortably. Lee sighed.

"I would never force you to do something that seemed unnatural. I guess we'll just live the rest of our lives as poor people and live on the streets." A mental picture of her and Lee standing with long katanas flashed through her mind.

'That woman said the soul reapers carry long magical swords. That might be kind of fun…' Sakura thought. Then she muttered

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try…" Lee cheered.

"That is wonderful news Sakura! Now lets go!" Lee grabbed Sakura's hand and off they went. As they neared the Seireitei Sakura noticed more and more people seemed to be wearing black outfits. She assumed these were the soul reapers everyone was talking about.

"I wonder where we have to go to sign up? Should we ask somebody?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Yes, I think we should. I'll ask that little kid over there." Lee nodded towards a short kid with spiky white hair and pretty green eyes. He too was wearing the black outfit but he was also wearing a long white jacket.

"Excuse me little boy, do you know where we can sign up to become Shinigami?" Lee asked in a friendly voice. Sakura thought the kid seemed very angry when Lee asked that.

"Do you know who your talking to? I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, of the 10th division. And I am not a child." Toshiro snapped.

"Sorry. We just died like, a half hour ago, so we really don't know anybody." Sakura said quickly. Toshiro rolled his eyes and Sakura smiled.

"So now you think you've got what it takes to become a soul reaper. Whatever, I'll show you to Head Captain Yamamoto." Toshiro led them to a large office. He knocked, and a man's voice said

"Enter." "I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but I have some new souls here who want to be soul reapers." Toshiro said in an exasperated voice.

"Very well. Lieutenant Hinamori was looking for you, so I suggest you go find her." Toshiro nodded and walked out of the office. An uncomfortable silence filtered through as the Head Captain observed the former ninja. The Head Captain had a long white beard and Sakura thought it looked funny. Finally Lee broke the silence.

"Um, Head Captain Yamamoto sir? Is it all right for me and Sakura to become Shinigami?" Yamamoto picked up two pieces of paper and looked over them.

"Your file says you were Konoha ninja. Is that correct?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes sir. We have headbands to prove it." Sakura said as she held up her headband. Lee held his up, and Yamamoto studied them. After a moment hesitation he agreed to let them enter the academy.

"But it will be a lot of work. You may not be up to the challenge." Yamamoto warned.

"Do not worry, we will over come any challenge you may throw at us." Lee uttered with a grin.

"Very well, I will have somebody show you to the academy. Wait outside." Sakura and Lee closed the office door and waited. 10 minutes later a girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked over to them. She was pretty and seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hello, I'm Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. The Head Captain asked me to escort you to the academy. Who are you two anyway?" Momo greeted.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Rock Lee." Sakura introduced.

"Hey, aren't you the one Captain Toshiro was going to see?" Lee asked. Momo smiled shyly.

"Yes, we're childhood friends." Sakura and Momo exchanged glances and giggled in a girly way.

'I think I'm missing something here…' Lee thought.

"Well, lets go to the academy!" Momo led Sakura and Lee to the Shinigami academy.

"Good luck guys. I hope to see you in my division!" Momo waved goodbye and walked away. The academy loomed over them.

"Here we go. Nervous?" Lee asked Sakura.

"A little." Sakura replied. Sakura held Lee's hand tightly and they walked inside. The academy was very spacious and clean. They wandered around, looking for a teacher to talk to. Many academy students were standing in the halls talking. They stared at Sakura and Lee as they passed.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" An academy teacher snapped. Lee explained why they were here and the teacher nodded.

"Then welcome to the academy. For the next year you will be here, learning the way of the soul reapers. Here are your uniforms, your classes, etc. Now get going." The teacher watched as Sakura and Lee quickly ran off.

'Poor things aren't going to last a week…' The teacher handed Sakura and Lee everything they needed and started yelling at some kids who were drawing on the lockers.

"Well Lee, I guess we won't be seeing much of each other. Study hard, and I'll see you around…" Sakura sighed as they compared classes.

"Take care Sakura…." Lee and Sakura walked off to their dorm rooms.

A/N: You may have noticed I use both Shinigami and Soul Reaper in this fanfic. I know most of you prefer Shinigami, but I'll probably just use both. And I know I don't use Taicho and Fuku Taicho or any of those titles. I follow the English version, so I don't know everything about Bleach. If anything is incorrect please tell me and I'll change it. And I know there wasn't many interactions between Sakura, Lee, Toshiro, and Momo, but there will be lots once Sakura and Lee get through the academy. That is, if they do. Keep looking for updates and don't forget to review!


	3. The Shinigami Academy

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, etc. They all made me so happy! Just for you I'm gonna update extra soon!

**Four Messed Up Love Lives**

**Chapter 3**

WITH SAKURA…

Sakura wandered through the many hallways.

'How am I suppose to find my dorm? Dorm 17…dorm 17…**' **Sakura thought as she looked at each door.

"Hey, are you lost?" Sakura turned around. Toshiro walked over and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Your that captain from before! What are you doing here?" Sakura gave the captain a short bow. Yamamoto told Lee and her that that was a polite way to greet a captain.

"Hn, that's more like it. I guess Yamamoto taught you some manners. If you must know Yamamoto wanted me and Momo to keep an eye on you and your Lee for today. Just until you know your way around and everything. Now are you lost or what?" He repeated.

"Yeah. I can't find dorm 17." Sakura looked up at the doors. Toshiro resisted the urge to laugh.

"That's because this hallway has dorms 450-500." Sakura smiled in an embarrassed way.

"I guess that would make sense." Toshiro started down the hallway and Sakura followed, asking many questions.

"And what's with those swords your carrying? I think they're called zanpak-tos?" Toshiro unsheathed his sword.

"Yeah, a zanpak-to is your number one weapon as a soul reaper. They have different abilities and their own names. Mine is Hyorinmaru." Sakura's eyes widened as Toshiro used Hyorinmaru to freeze a nearby window. The glass frosted and the wood became solid ice.

"T-That's amazing! And I'll learn how to do that?" Sakura didn't mean to stutter, but she was really impressed.

"Yeah, if you can pass the academy." Toshiro answered, putting his zanpak-to back on his back. The two talked small talk as they headed for Sakura's dorm.

"We're here." Toshiro stopped in front of a brown door. The number 17 was on it in gold writing.

"Thanks Toshiro." Sakura thanked.

"Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro corrected. A spider was crawling on the wall. It was black and probably the size of Sakura's thumb.

"Ah, spider!" Sakura yelped, clinging to Toshiro. Toshiro blushed and awkwardly flicked the spider away.

"Um, you can let go now…" Toshiro said. Sakura quickly let go and backed away.

"Sorry about that, I don't like spiders…I guess I'll see you around…" Sakura opened her dorm door and walked in.

'That was weird…' Toshiro thought, shaking his head. He sighed and walked towards the 10th division, his face still red.

"Who the heck are you?" Three girls asked in unison. One had brown hair, one had black hair, and one had blonde hair. They all had blue eyes.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. This is my new dorm." Sakura answered.

"Oh, so you're the new girl we've heard about! I'm Megan." The black haired girl said.

"I'm Alex!" Chimed the girl with brown hair.

"And I'm Jasmine." Added the blonde.

"Now let's get busy! Did you find a cute guy yet?" Megan questioned.

"Do you like the food here?" Jasmine asked.

"I love cats do you love cats?" Alex inquired. Sakura sat her stuff on her bed and answered the questions.

"No. I don't know. Yes." The other three girls squealed.

'I haven't been here for five minutes and already they want to know my life story…' Sakura thought. She soon found out that Megan, Jasmine, and Alex were triplets.

WITH LEE…

Lee's dorm was number 150. He was happily looking for it when he ran into Momo.

"Hello again Momo!" Lee waved hello.

"Hi Lee! Me and Shiro-chan, I mean Toshiro, were sent here to watch out for you and Sakura for a day or two." Momo informed Lee.

"I see. That's great. How did you find anything around here though? There are so many doors and hallways!" Lee glanced around.

"And no map in sight." Momo laughed.

"Funny. You just have to remember where everything is. Here, I'll help you find your dorm. What's the number?" Lee told her the number and they walked off in the opposite direction of where Lee was going.

"I guess this academy could use a map or two." Momo giggled.

"It would help. But it is a challenge and I find it interesting." The two were talking and didn't notice the floor was wet. The janitor had just cleaned the floor and it was extremely slippery.

"And then I said-" Momo didn't get to finish her sentence. Her feet slipped and she was falling.

"Momo!" Lee automatically caught Momo before she hit the ground.

'He moved so quickly!' Momo's eyes were wide with surprise, and her heart was beating fast. Their faces were very close. Lee put Momo on her feet and held onto her arm.

"I don't want you falling again." Lee helped Momo across the watery floor.

"How did you move so fast?" Momo questioned.

"I was a ninja before I died. Those kind of skills can come in handy." Lee answered.

"Well, thanks Lee. I might have really hurt my back if you hadn't caught me with your awesome ninja skills." Momo held on tightly to Lee's arm.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Lee held onto Momo until they reached his dorm.

"Thanks again Momo. I'll be seeing you!" Lee let go of her arm and walked inside his dorm. Momo felt her stomach leap.

'Yeah, I sure hope I'll be seeing you…' She thought with a smile. Momo turned around and skipped back to the 5th division.

"Hi, I am Rock Lee." Lee greeted his dorm mate. There was only one guy and he was defiantly emo. His black hair hung in a flip over his left eye. His black shirt had a gray skull on it, he wore black make up, and his entire side of the room was covered in black skulls. The emo kid scribbled something down on a black leather notebook and thrust the book at Lee. It landed at Lee's feet. Lee picked it up and read

'My name is Yale. I don't talk, I don't like you, I really don't like anything, and the only thing I eat is dark black chocolate. Touch any of my stuff other then this book and you die.' Lee handed the book back to Yale.

"That's a really cool notebook." Lee lied politely. Yale glared at Lee and continued writing in his notebook. When he was done writing he showed Lee. It read

'Whatever.' As it turned out Toshiro and Momo only needed to hang around the first day of the academy. Soon Sakura and Lee knew where to go and how to get there. Sakura and Lee both had to get up at 6 am every week day morning for they're lessons. After they were dressed and ready they ate a hurried breakfast and went to class. The only class Sakura had with Lee was Kido practice. Sakura was really good at Kido but Lee…well that was another story.

"It's Genjutsu and Ninjutsu all over again…" Lee sighed to Sakura as they watched the teacher shoot a fireball out of her hands.

"Don't worry Lee, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. After all, we've only been here 2 weeks." Sakura said, trying to cheer up her depressed friend.

"That'll be enough chit-chat over there! Everybody pair up and practice what I've just shown you." The teacher ordered. The class moaned and students started pairing up. Lee and Sakura stood 5 feet away from each other and Sakura raised her hands.

"Hadou number 81, red flame cannon!" Sakura cried, fire roaring out of her hands. Lee ducked and the fire flew over his head.

"Now your turn Lee." Sakura lowered her arms and waited. Lee nodded. He raised his hands and cried

"Hadou number 81, red flame cannon!" Moments passed, but nothing happened. Lee tried again and again. The teacher came over to watch and shook her head. Sakura was growing worried, and the other kids started laughing. Sakura heard the teacher mutter

"If he can't do Kido then he'll never become a Shinigami…. Settle down class! Ok Lee, that's enough. Your homework is to practice your Kido." The teacher dismissed the class.

"Hey, Lee, don't feel bad." Sakura said as they left the classroom. Lee stared at the ground.

"I'm fine Sakura. Don't worry." Lee walked off to his next class.

'Lee…' Sakura thought. She wanted to go after him and comfort him, but all the students were spilling into the hallway and Sakura couldn't have followed Lee anyway. Months passed and still Lee could not learn Kido. But he did kick some serious butt when it came to sword practice. Since Sakura wasn't in Lee's sword practice class Lee had to demonstrate his skills to her on the weekends. And even she thought he looked like a real soul reaper when he handled the academy's wooden swords. Sakura wasn't horrible with her sword but she was always glad Lee was there to help her. Time seemed to slip by extra fast, and graduation was soon upon them.

"When I call your name, please come up and receive your zanpak-to and Shinigami uniforms." The academy dean said. He called names and one by one the students walked up. Sakura and Lee were nervous wrecks, and Sakura nearly let out a shriek of joy when her name was called.

"Congratulations Sakura!" Megan, Alex, and Jasmine cheered. None of them had passed, and Yale hadn't passed either.

"Rock Lee." The dean called. Lee looked up and thought he misheard the dean. Yale quickly wrote

'Get up you moron!' and whacked Lee over the head with the notebook. Lee walked up, picked up his uniform and zanpak-to, and stood next to Sakura. He was so happy he started crying and Sakura handed him a tissue.

"I'm so proud of you Lee!" Sakura whispered. That made Lee cry even harder.

"I thought for sure I wasn't going to pass!" Lee whispered back. Only a few dozen people had passed. The many students who failed all cheered and cried as the new Shinigami were assigned squads.

"I hope we're in the same squad Lee." Sakura crossed her fingers as the dean moved closer to them.

"Sakura Haruno, you are hereby a Shinigami of the 10th division. Rock Lee, you will from here on out be a member of the 5th division. Yuki-" The dean moved on to the next student and Sakura looked at Lee.

"We're not in the same squad…" Lee said, though they already knew that.

"I guess we won't see much of each other now…good luck Lee!" Sakura hesitated then pulled Lee into a hug.

"Take care of yourself Lee." Sakura said. She then followed the other soul reapers who were assigned to squad 10.

'Don't worry Sakura, I will not let you down!' He thought, watching Sakura's bright pink head grow smaller and smaller. Lee moved closer to the new squad 5 members and everyone left to their assigned divisions.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter had to have a lot of time skips, but I doubt you all wanted to read 50 chapters of Lee and Sakura wandering through the academy trying to become Shinigami. I just thought this way would work out good, and I hope you all agree…


	4. My New Sword And Zanpakto, Part 1

A/N: I bet your just dying to know what's going to happen with Sakura and Lee becoming soul reapers. I know you are, don't try to hide it. So I'll be quiet now and let you get on with the fanfic! But before that, I guess you should know that any dialog between somebody and their zanpak-to will be in bold writing.

**Four Messed Up Love Lives**

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome newbies!" Squad 10's lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto greeted. Sakura and the other new guys were all standing in the office, with Toshiro filling out paperwork at his desk.

"Matsumoto, go do your paperwork." Toshiro ordered without looking up.

"So, make your selves at home and protect the Seireitei!" Rangiku quickly slipped out the door and the others began to walk around. This was the best way to get out of doing paperwork. It was getting noisy, and Toshiro was getting seriously annoyed.

"Alright, anyone who doesn't want to get paper shoved down their throats had better get out of here right now! Except you, Matsumoto." He yelled. Sakura flattened herself against the wall as the other Shinigami rushed towards the door. When the last one had finally slammed the door behind him Toshiro looked up and glared at Sakura.

"What, aren't you going to run off with Matsumoto and the others?" He asked, glancing back down at the paper.

"No, I was going to help you." Sakura answered, feeling annoyed. Just because he was mad didn't mean he had to take it out on her. Toshiro stopped writing and looked up again.

"What did you just say to me?" His eyes narrowed as Sakura walked over and grabbed half the stack of paperwork.

"I said I was going to help you with the paperwork." Sakura repeated. She moved some sake bottles off the couch and sat down. Toshiro watched her for a minute and then continued with a report he was filling out. He almost smiled.

'I don't smile all that often. I wonder why, but every time Sakura smiles I feel like smiling too. I'm almost tempted to ask if her hair is as silky as it looks…Wait, what was that last thought?!'

"Hey, Captain?" Sakura's voice interrupted Toshiro's thoughts.

"What is it now?" Toshiro snapped. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Your spilling ink all over that captains robe thing you wear." Toshiro swore under his breath. It was true; he had gotten lost in thought and now the entire left side of his white captain's robe was dripping in black ink. Sakura started giggling.

"It's not funny Sakura!" Toshiro pulled off the stained captain's robe and sighed.

"Here, allow me to help." Sakura magically pulled out a container of Shout. She sprayed in on the robe and then dumped a half a container of Bleach onto it.

((A/N: No pun intended)) She then plugged in a blow dryer and dried the robe. 45 minutes later Toshiro's captain's robe was whiter then his hair.

"Where did you learn that?" Toshiro asked, admiring the work Sakura had done.

"My mom taught me." Sakura said quietly. It just hit her that she wouldn't ever see her mother again. That long red hair and bright green eyes. Eyes just like Sakura's. Sakura felt her eyes grow moist and she prayed she wouldn't cry. Toshiro seemed to realize this as well, and noted the sadness.

'I should do something to make her feel better. But the only girls I've ever cheered up were Momo and Matsumoto. What do girls like?' Toshiro thought for a minute.

"Hey, Sakura, how would you like to practice with you zanpak-to?" He asked. Sakura's hand touched the sword currently sheathed on her left side.

"I guess that'd be cool." Sakura shrugged.

"Alright then, let's see it." Toshiro pulled out Hyorinmaru.

"Um, I don't know what to do. I don't even know the name of my zanpak-to…" Sakura admitted. She pulled out her sword and waited for further instruction.

"Well, try to focus. Listen to your sword, it might be trying to tell you something." Toshiro watched as Sakura stared at her blade. It looked like just about every other zanpak-to she had seen, although slightly shorter.

'Come on Sakura, pay attention. Listen for the voice of a magical sword…' Sakura thought, resisting the urge to laugh. It sounded pretty silly, but she knew Toshiro would scold her for such immature thoughts. Sakura strained her ears for the slightest of sounds.

"**Hey, how ya doing?"** Sakura's eyes widened.

"Did you hear it?" Toshiro asked, moving closer to Sakura.

"**Aw, look at that. He's all over you! Got yourself a new crush already, huh Sakura? By the way, I am Chika-Neko. Otherwise known as, the wise cat. And I'm proud to say that I am your zanpak-to!"** Sakura let out a gasp.

"Well, what is the name of your zanpak-to?" Toshiro asked in an exasperated voice.

"It's…Chika-Neko. Wait, it's saying something else! It's telling me to say the phrase, Please help me, Chika-Neko. Does that mean something?" Sakura grinned as Toshiro sighed.

"Don't you remember? Your zanpak-to has a release command. Release it, and we'll see what its abilities are." Toshiro instructed. "Please, help me, Chika-Neko." Sakura said. Three blades grew out from the first one, each pointed in a different direction.

"So this is my shikai." Sakura smiled and examined the sword. Toshiro uttered his release phrase and swung at Sakura.

"H-Hey!" Sakura stumbled backwards and nearly tripped.

"We need to see what all your sword can do." Toshiro swung again. This time though, Chika-Neko was prepared for it. The nearest blade blocked the attack and Sakura felt it dragging her to the right.

"Your speed is getting better." Toshiro remarked.

"I'm not doing that though!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I think I see what's going on. Chika-Neko has a blade for each of the 4 directions. If I attack from the above, the northern blade will block and the other three will pull you away from me. Your speed is increased and your reflexes are faster too, like a cat. As the battle progresses, your sword will start to predict where I'm coming from and then form a strategy plan. Hence the name wise cat." Toshiro stood still as Sakura absorbed this information.

'That sounds like it might be true. Since when is a kid this smart?' Sakura thought, impressed by Toshiro's smartness.

"**Smart and cute huh? I think you should date him. He's much better then your other friend, Larry or whatever his name was."**

'Are you talking about Lee?' Sakura felt odd communicating with Chika-Neko.

"Sakura? You still with me?" Toshiro waved a hand in front of Sakura's eyes. She was still mulling over what Chika-Neko had said.

"Yeah, I'm here…" Sakura felt her face blush when she saw him looking at her.

'Those eyes…they're just so captivating.' Sakura was glad only Chika-Neko could hear what she was thinking.

**"You like him! You want to kiss him! You want to marry him!" **Chika-Neko teased. Toshiro said nothing of her suddenly red face.

'Guess the effort of talking with Chika-Neko tired her.' Toshiro, like most guys, were unable to tell when a girl liked him. Sakura and Toshiro said nothing for the rest of the day, but continued to work on Rangiku's massive amount of neglected paperwork.

A/N: This chapter was written in two parts. The first one will allow Sakura and Toshiro to start to develop feelings for each other, although Toshiro doesn't realize his yet. The next will be about Momo and Lee. Just wait until they all realize they like each other, then they really will be four messed up love lives! But this entire story won't be fluffy and sweet. A dark, looming shadow is heading this way, and look out when it does! Ok, enough with the suspense. That should keep you occupied until the next chapter though. Oh, and Chika Neko really does mean wise cat. Just felt like sharing that with you all.


	5. My New Sword And Zanpakto, Part 2

A/N: This story is progressing nicely, huh? This is probably going to be the longest fanfiction I have ever written. That's good news for all you readers out there!

**Four Messed Up Love Lives**

**Chapter 5**

"And this is where the completed paperwork go." Momo pointed to a small stack of papers located by the door.

"Any questions?" She looked at her new squad members.

"No, I think we understand it all." Lee said. The others nodded in agreement.

"In that case, everyone start on your assigned duties." Momo smiled as the new soul reapers all shouted

"Yes Lieutenant Hinamori!" and ran to the door. Only Lee and another guy remained. Momo was pretty sure the guy's name was Ray.

"And you two are stuck helping me clean up the office?"

"Yes Lieutenant Hinamori." Lee and Ray answered.

"Alright then, let's get to it." For the next hour Momo, Lee, and Ray all scrubbed the floors, organized the files, and dusted the shelves. When the entire office was spotless, the three started talking about their zanpak-tos.

"Do you guys know how to use them yet?" Momo asked curiously.

"I do. It's really easy for me." Ray bragged.

"That's great. I wish I could do it as easily…" Lee sighed.

"Here, take it out and we'll help you." Momo offered. Ray's eyes widened as Lee pulled out his zanpak-to.

"Ahh!" He yelped. Ray ran to the recently washed window and jumped out of it. Momo and Lee looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok Lee, why don't you try to learn the name of your zanpak-to?" Momo backed away slightly, giving Lee plenty of room to concentrate. She pulled out Tobiume and waited. Lee stared at his zanpak-to.

"**It's about time you listened! I've been yelling at you for like, an hour! Sheesh… And this is how you treat Kyu-Hoshi, the greatest zanpak-to ever?"** Lee accidentally dropped his zanpak-to. It fell on his foot and he winced.

"What did it say Lee?" Momo asked, watching Lee pick up the sword.

"It said it is Kyu-Hoshi. I think it also told me something else when I dropped it. I believe it said shine." Lee swung his sword and said

"Shine, Kyu-Hoshi!" Lee's zanpak-to disappeared with a poof of smoke. Once the smoke cleared away Lee and Momo saw 9 white stars floating around Lee.

"They look just like shuriken, only bigger and more white!" Lee gasped.

"That's a ninja tool." Lee added, seeing Momo's blank face.

"**You're slower then a turtle when it comes to figuring things out. Now why don't you practice using me in the shikai form?"** Kyu-Hoshi scoffed.

"I don't think Kyu-Hoshi likes us much…" Lee said. Momo laughed.

"I'm sure it likes us quite a lot. I can't wait to tell Toshiro about this!"

"Is Captain Hitsugaya your boyfriend?" Lee asked innocently. Momo blushed.

"No, don't be silly! We're just friends, that's all." Momo couldn't explain it, but she felt really good about telling Lee she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Hey Lee, is Sakura your girlfriend?" Momo asked in a casual voice.

"Um, not exactly. I did ask her a few times. But she turned me down. You see, she always liked Sasuke Uchiha. He was this really handsome ninja who acting ver cool and tough…But we are good friends." Lee remembered all those times that Sakura had rejected him. It made the silence uncomfortable and Momo knew she had to say something. But what could she say?

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure she regrets not having such a kind and caring boyfriend." The words escaped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Thanks, I think…" Lee uttered. Momo, who was still holding Tobiume, moved her arm. Having the presence of another sword must have alerted Kyu-Hoshi for in a split second the stars around Lee all forced 9 bright balls of spiritual pressure at Momo. Luckily Momo ducked and the balls all flew past her and into the wall. Lee stared at the gigantic holes that were going to have to be replaced.

"I'm so sorry Momo! I will do 1,000 pushups because of this! And if I can not do that then it will be 3,000 laps around the Seireitei! And-" Before Lee could finish saying anything Momo stood up and gave Lee a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's ok Lee, really. I'll go tell Head Captain Yamamoto what happened. You may do whatever it is you want." She smiled and then darted from the office.

'Did I just get a kiss from Lieutenant Hinamori….?' Lee thought, gently touching his now red cheek.

"**Yeah, you did. But you need to be more careful! That girl's sword could have killed you!"**

'No, Momo wouldn't do that.' Lee glared at his zanpak-to.

"**Oh, I forgot. She's your girlfriend. I have wonder what Sakura would do if she found that out. I dunno if you should tell her. But then again, she isn't your girlfriend and probably won't ever agree to go out with you, so it shouldn't matter." **

'Thanks for the support.' Lee thought sourly.

"**Well, if Sakura won't have you then why don't you try the Lieutenant? The only really big difference between her and Sakura is the hair and eye color. Well, kinda anyway." **Lee thought on that.

"I guess Momo is really nice. And she did kiss me, which means she likes me. All right, I will get Momo Hinamori to go out with me! I hope Sakura and Captain Hitsugaya don't mind though." Lee said out loud. And he set off to find her. Meanwhile Momo was already on her way to Yamamoto's. She heard people coming up ahead. The blush hadn't gone away yet and Momo didn't want to be seen, so she hid behind a large potted plant that had been conveniently set there. And the sight she saw made her want to shriek, but she forced herself not to. Although the blush did increase a tenfold. Toshiro and Sakura were walking hand in hand, laughing at some unknown joke.

"Wow Toshiro, I never knew you were so funny. I mean, you're always so serious." Sakura laughed.

"Am not." Toshiro pouted jokingly.

'Shiro-chan is laughing? Everything in this picture is completely wrong!' Momo watched as the two walked right past her and down towards the 10 division. Momo stood there and tried to work out how she was feeling.

'I'm happy for him, shocked that Sakura got him to laugh so soon, and mad although I don't know why. Maybe I'm just being overprotective again.' Momo sighed. She heard somebody else coming and saw it was Lee.

'He looks really odd…I guess he must have seen Sakura and Toshiro.' Momo stepped out from behind the potted plant.

"Hey Lee." Momo said quietly. "Hello. Nice day we're having, right? I haven't seen anybody if that's what you're asking." Lee said quickly.

"No, I wasn't. Is there something you need?" Momo asked. Lee opened his mouth and then shut it again.

"Go on Lee, you can tell me." Momo encouraged.

"I'll just show you then." Lee said.

'If Sakura truly does like Toshiro then it is fine if I like Momo.' Lee told himself. He leaned over and kissed Momo on the lips. Momo, taken from surprise, just stood there like a statue. This worried Lee. He was never any good at romance, and thought that the lack of expression must mean she didn't like this kiss.

"I-I'll go now…" Lee said awkwardly. As he walked away he heard Momo say

"I think I love you too Lee." With a smile Lee headed back to the office and Momo walked to Yamamoto's.

A/N: I guess this chapter was kind of fluffy. Now that everyone is 'together', the serious-ness will start to pick up. Keep reading 'cause I plan on updating soon!


	6. The Dangerous Death Report

A/N: I hope I didn't rush the relationships too much. I think you will all be happy though, 'cause now is when the really interesting plot events happen.

**Four Messed Up Love Lives**

**Chapter 6**

Soon it became common knowledge all throughout the Soul Society that Toshiro, Sakura, Lee, and Momo were all dating each other. When Rangiku found out she threw a large celebration party in the office and invited nearly every soul reaper.

"Free sake for everyone!" Rangiku roared, earning a loud cheer from the crowd. Toshiro wasn't pleased, and Sakura had to force him to stay away from the paperwork, with the help of Momo and Lee. Sakura and Lee were still friends and Momo and Toshiro were still friends, but it felt different now. There was more tension between them. Rangiku made a mental note to address this problem and continued drinking her sake. After the office was clean again, Sakura ordered Rangiku to lock Toshiro in his room.

"You've been working way to hard lately. Me and Rangiku will take care of the paperwork." Sakura said, pushing Toshiro towards his room.

"Matsumoto make Sakura stop. That's an order." Toshiro hissed at his Lieutenant, but found she had disappeared.

"Fine, but I'm only going to take a quick nap. 10 minutes tops." Toshiro snapped, walking into his bedroom.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Sakura giggled as she shut the door. Toshiro heard it lock and he lay down on his bed. It was true, he did need some sleep. There were dark bags under his eyes and he was more grouchy then usual. When Sakura asked him about it, he mumbled about there being to much paperwork.

"You don't have to help Momo do hers anymore. Lee can help." Sakura reminded him constantly.

'I know I don't have to, but it's hard for a Lieutenant to do all that paperwork alone. I guess now that Lee's there Momo doesn't need my help. Besides, I have Sakura. She does good work. But as long as she doesn't see the…the…HOLY CRAP! I LEFT THAT REPORT RIGHT ON MY DESK! SHE'S GONNA SEE IT! Oh this is bad, this is very bad!' Toshiro jumped up and tried to open the door. The door was locked, so naturally he couldn't open it. He tried Kido, Hyorinmaru, but nothing worked.

'What's this feeling? I feel much sleepier then before…' Toshiro's feet walked him to the bed. He lay back down on it and soon fell asleep. Sakura walked back to squad 10's office and looked at the large stack of paperwork on Toshiro's desk.

'I wonder if anyone knows my Genjutsu works here in the Soul Society. I doubt Toshiro will get out of that one. He should be asleep right now, and that leaves me with plenty of time to do the paperwork.' Sakura thought as she sat down at his desk. As she sorted the papers a certain report caught her eye. Sakura read the report and at first she didn't believe it. Sakura slowly stood up and started to walk to the 5th division. But that slow walk suddenly turned into a full-fledged run.

"Sorry!" Sakura yelled as she ran into several Shinigami. As she approached the 5th division office, Sakura noticed that it seemed to be emptier then usual. Sakura knocked on the door and ran inside the office. Momo and Lee looked like they were just about to kiss each other. For some reason Sakura felt the urge to give Momo a good kick in the gut.

"Oh…is this a bad time?" Sakura asked, trying to keep her voice normal.

"Lee I need to talk to you. Alone. Now." Sakura said without waiting for an answer.

"Momo, could you excuse us?" Lee seemed taken back by Sakura's sudden desire to speak with him alone.

"Yeah, ok." Momo walked outside the office, closing the door on her way out.

"H-Here Lee. Read this." Sakura handed the report to Lee, who noticed Sakura's hand was shaking. The report read,

Report of Death for the Shingami: Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee

Occupation before death: Konoha Ninja

Cause of Death: Gunshot wounds

Murderer: N/A

Medical Examiner notes: Something is not right. Eyewitness reports say that there were strange looking people in the area, and the leader wore sweatshirt with the hood down. Further investigation showed that these people are much more then ordinary humans. They are most likely responsible for the death of countless soul reapers. Their motives are unknown, but there is a 99 percent chance that they will come back for the ninja stated above. These unknown beings are very dangerous and should be treated with caution. It is unclear at this time why they are killing Shinigami.

"What is this? Where did you find it?" Lee asked, staring at Sakura. Phrases of the examiner's notes flashed through his mind.

"On Toshiro's paperwork stack." Sakura answered.

"There is something else you should know…I-I know who killed us." Sakura said this all very slowly.

"It was Trayla."

"Trayla, the rebel leader who hired us? Sakura, I think that's a little unlikely." Lee laughed nervously.

"No, I know it was! The person who shot and killed me from behind said 'Good bye Miss Haruno. See you in the next life'. Well, this is the next life! I knew who it was, but couldn't think at the time. The report said the leader wore a hood over her face. It all fits!" Sakura was becoming frustrated. Momo listened to all this from behind the door.

'This is really bad! And Toshiro knew about it! I have to go ask him to explain.' Momo ran to the 10th division office. It was empty. Momo tried the kitchens, the bathroom, everywhere. Well, almost everywhere. She approached Toshiro's bedroom with caution. Ever since he became captain Toshiro told Momo she must never enter his room.

'Well Shiro-chan, I don't think you'll be mad if I enter just this once.' Momo tried to turn the doorknob.

'It's locked…' Momo thought offhandedly. She unlocked the door and quietly entered. Toshiro was sleeping peacefully on the bed. His usual scowl was gone, and the only sound came from his faint snores. His room was very neat and clean, and on a table next to his bed was a picture frame of a younger Toshiro and Momo eating watermelons. The thought made her smile.

'That picture was taken on my 10th birthday. I can't believe he still has it!' Momo really didn't want to wake up Toshiro, but she knew it was for the best.

"Toshiro?" Momo whispered, poking her sleeping friend. Toshiro did not stir. Momo shook him this time, and said his name a little louder. Still Toshiro did not move. Momo practically yelled his name in his ear and sighed.

"Why won't you wake up?" Momo tried to push away the feeling of panic now rising in her chest.

'This isn't Kido, so what is it? I remember Lee telling me about those neat ninja techniques that he couldn't do. Oh, what was it called, Gaijitsu? Genjutsu? I think that was it. But how do you stop it?' Momo didn't know what to do. Meanwhile, back with Lee and Sakura, Lee was frantically pacing about.

"But what are we going to do? Trayla and her fellow gangsters are crazy. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of them. Let's get Toshiro and Momo. They'll know what to do." Lee suggested. Sakura moaned and slapped her head.

"What is it?" Lee asked in a concerned voice.

"I forgot to mention, I put Toshiro under a Genjutsu." Sakura preformed a few hand signs and released the Genjutsu.

"Ok, now that he's awake, what do we do?" Sakura wondered out loud. Lee stopped pacing.

"Forget my earlier idea. Let's just go and track them down before more Shinigami get hurt." Sakura bit her lower lip.

"But how do we find them?" Sakura spoke too soon, for a note tied to a kunai was blasted through the window.

"What the heck was that?" Lee gasped. Sakura quickly read the letter. Lee read it over her shoulder. And what they read was defiantly not good.

"Alright, let's go." They said in unison.

"Wake up Shiro-chan!" Momo said firmly, squeezing his hand. Toshiro's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Bed wetter." He said sleepily.

"Toshiro! We have to help Sakura and Lee!" No sooner had the words escaped her mouth then Toshiro sat up and bolted to the door.

"They read the report, didn't they?" Toshiro didn't need an answer from Momo. The two raced to back to the 5th division but found it was empty. The window was open, and glass lingered on the floor.

"Did they brake the window or something?" Momo started picking up the glass shards.

"No, I don't think so. Isn't that one of those ninja tools Sakura was talking about?" Toshiro bent down and picked up the kunai. He uncurled the note and read it.

"Oh god, Sakura and Lee are practically walking to their deaths! Let's go Momo." Toshiro flash stepped out side and began running. Momo tried her best to keep up, but quickly found out the difference in speed between a Captain and Lieutenant.

"Toshiro, tell me what's going on." Momo demanded as she tried to keep up.

"Later Momo. All that matters now is getting there before it's too late…" Toshiro mentally slapped himself for letting that report lay out in the open.

'Sakura, Lee…. Don't do anything stupid…." Toshiro and Momo thought silently.

A/N: I'm sure your probably thinking 'Wow. I thought Trayla was just some weird character that was just there to take up space.' But now you see how much of an important character she is. So many secrets are about to be revealed. Check back soon for chapter 7!


	7. Four Messed Up Love Lives

A/N: I'm very happy. I went school shopping and got 5 new manga! So far I've only read the newest Naruto, but I've got Bleach, Gin Tama, Inuyasha, and Pokemon to go. But instead of reading them, I'll update this story.

**Four Messed Up Love Lives**

**Chapter 7**

Sakura and Lee raced through a heavily wooded area.

"According to the note, we should be arriving at their headquarters soon." Sakura stated.

"Yes, although I wonder why they would call for us in such a fashion…" Lee suddenly flung his arm out to the side, catching Sakura in the stomach. It almost knocked the wind out of her.

"Why…?" Sakura's eyes narrowed. She saw why Lee stopped her in such a hurry. At least a dozen figures stood in front of them. They all wore the Shinigami uniforms and carried zanpak-tos. But their gray eyes held no warmth and appeared to be dead. Sakura looked behind them to see a cave. Lee automatically pulled out Kyu-Hoshi. Sakura, instead of reaching for Chika-Neko, raised her fingers.

"Sakura, what are you doing with hand signs? They won't work here." Lee stared questionably at his pink haired friend.

"Lee, whatever it is your zanpak-to can do, do it now." Sakura focused on the enemies in front of them. Slowly the other Shinigami pulled out their swords and then suddenly charged forward.

"Shine, Kyu-Hoshi!" Lee called. His zanpak-to disappeared and the nine stars flew in front of him. Lee then forced the balls of light out towards the other soul reapers. Sakura quickly did a few hand signs and the nine balls of light multiplied to 90. They hit the enemy Shinigami and their lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that my jutsu works here?" Sakura smiled at Lee's shocked expression. Somebody walked forward while clapping their hands. "

Well, I never imagined you were that good. I see our information was correct." The figure smirked.

"Hello Trayla." Sakura and Lee replied unkindly.

"Are these some of the countless Shinigami you've killed?" Sakura asked. Trayla chuckled.

"Yes. But they're just wimps I sent out for guard duty. And now that you're here, our plan can be carried out. Follow me." Trayla turned to walk into the cave. Sakura and Lee followed her cautiously.

"You said that you had friends of ours held hostage. Where are they?" Lee questioned.

"Oh, they are right up ahead." Sakura didn't like the look on Trayla's face. They all walked through the cave for a few minutes until they reached a wide and open chamber. There were large computers set up on the walls and many people tended to the many machines scattered everywhere. Standing in front of them were 4 people Sakura and Lee never dreamed of seeing.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Sakura and Lee gasped. There stood Yale, Megan, Jasmine, and Alex.

"Are these the friends you were talking about?" Sakura glanced at Trayla.

"You sure are sharp, aren't you? These pawns were sent to that stupid academy on my orders. They gathered information on you two and reported to back to me. Now that you're both here, operation NEW WORLD can begin." Trayla turned to a large group of people who were messing with wires on the computers. Sakura and Lee recognized a few of them; they were the gangsters who were suppose to be attacking The Land Of Flowers.

"Is everything ready?" Trayla snapped.

"Yes master!" They all answered.

"What's with this plan of yours?" Sakura inquired.

"Well, I guess I can tell you since your going to die anyway. When I was alive I lived in the Hidden Stone Village. I was fascinated by the Hidden Stone Village ninja. Unfortunately I was forbidden to enter the academy because of my ill health. I died as a young girl. When I arrived at the Soul Society, I immediately signed up to become a Shinigami. Again, my health issues prevented me from attending that academy. Never before had I felt so angry. So I vowed to take revenge against the Hidden Stone and the Soul Society. And you know how I'm going to do it? By combining the two worlds into one, destroying them, and then rebuilding it. I will rule them both, and nothing will stop me!" Trayla had a mad look in her eyes.

"But why do you need us?" Lee asked.

"I'm sure you understand that in order to complete such a thing, it will require tremendous power. By using the Chakra of ninjas and the spiritual pressure of soul reapers, I will create a New World. You two were both deemed the strongest in your village, so I sent word to Tsunade requesting you two for a fake mission. I've gathered more soul reapers then you can count, and I've also gathered two of the strongest ninjas from each hidden village. That should be enough energy. Besides, Sakura discovered that you can use jutsu here! Without that information I don't know what I would've done. So Sakura, thanks for helping me destroy the world. Oh, did I mention that it will drain everything little bit of Chakra and spiritual pressure out of you that you'll die?" Trayla snapped her fingers. Strong looking men scurried over and surrounded Sakura and Lee.

"**You know, now would be a good time to use me…"** Chika-Neko said.

"Don't even think about it." Said Yale. His voice was slow and deep. He, Alex, Jasmine, and Megan all flash stepped behind Sakura and Lee and stole their zanpak-tos. They laid them at the feet of Trayla.

"A treasure for the greatest of beings." They all bowed. The men wrapped their large arms around Sakura and carried her over by the computers.

"Sakura!" Lee cried as the men dropped her into a large glass cage. Wires stuck out from the sides, attaching themselves to the computer. Some of the other men grabbed Lee and did the same. They slammed the door shut and hurried back to the computers.

"Lee, what are we going to do? I can already feel my strength leaving me…" Sakura sat beside Lee and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I…don't know…" Lee too could feel the affects.

"**Hey, don't give up yet! Get your bushy eyebrows up there and save the world!"** Kyu-Hoshi urged.

"I've already stored the other energies. Alright let's begin." Trayla commanded.

"Not so fast." Toshiro walked forward with Momo by his side.

"We heard it all, and we've already sent for back up." Momo said.

"Good, more spiritual pressure. Attack." Trayla watched as Yale, Megan, Alex, and Jasmine walked forward.

"Be careful Momo." Toshiro admonished. Yale pulled out his notebook and began scribbling something down. At once the space around Toshiro turned pitch black. He couldn't see anything except himself.

"What are you up too?" Toshiro unsheathed Hyorinmaru and tried to see something. A figure walked forward. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster until it was standing directly in front of Toshiro.

"Momo?" Toshiro whispered. There stood his friend Momo, but something was wrong. This Momo had a ghost like look about it.

"Shiro-chan, I thought you carried about me? I trusted you, and you go running off with Sakura. I can't believe you would do that to me Toshiro! I hate you!" Momo glared at him. Yale appeared behind Momo, stabbing her in the back with his zanpak-to. He immediately faded away. Momo's blood gushed out and landed all over Toshiro.

"Look Shiro-chan! It's your fault that I'm dying!" The ghost Momo shrieked, collapsing to the ground. Toshiro was shaking.

"No…it can't…not true…I…" Toshiro couldn't look away, couldn't close his eyes, couldn't do anything. Momo disappeared just like Yale had and a new figure walked forward. This time it was Sakura, and she pretty much said the same thing. And again Yale appeared and cut through the ghost Sakura's body, causing her blood to land on him.

"Stop…I can't…don't want…to…see this…" Before he knew it Toshiro was sobbing, and more figures kept coming. Everyone that he knew yelled at him, blamed him, and then died in front of him. And throughout the whole time he failed to move a muscle.

"Toshiro what's wrong?" Back in the normal world Momo watched as Toshiro dropped his zanpak-to and started crying. He fell to his knees and pulled at his hair, muttering things like

"No! Don't do it!" and "Please stop…"

"What are you doing to him?" Momo yelled at Yale, who ignored her. He continued writing in his notebook.

"I would worry more about yourself right now." Jasmine said. Her, Alex, and Megan all advanced forward. Momo raised her sword but Tobiume turned into a banana.

"Do you like our Ninjutsu? We learned it from Master Trayla. Everything you touch will turn into something else, except us. So there really isn't a way for you to help yourself." Megan informed a terrified Momo.

'What can I do, what can I do?' Momo looked around for something she could use. Alex threw a kunai and it sliced through Momo's left arm. She clutched her arm. Momo then sent some Kido their way but the three girls easily avoided it.

"That won't work on us." Jasmine giggled evilly. Momo grabbed a metal pipe that was lying on the ground. She threw it at Megan but before it could hit her it turned into a butterfly. Meanwhile more of Sakura and Lee's energy was absorbed through the computer. On the computer screen was a percentage, telling everyone how close it was to the end of the world. It was already at 50 percent, and rising quickly.

"Sakura…I'm sorry I can not…protect you." Lee said weakly. He raised a hand and lightly ran it across her cheek, caressing it softly. Sakura looked at Lee and tried to smile. It looked more like a grimace.

'I'm not through yet.' Sakura thought.

"P-Please help me, Chika-Neko…" Sakura winced. Her body was aching. The zanpak-tos were still at Trayla's feet. Lee, catching on to the idea, muttered

"Shine, Kyu-Hoshi." The two zanpak-tos raised off the ground, cutting Trayla's ankles in the process.

"Ow!" Trayla fell on her butt and Yale, Megan, Jasmine, and Alex all yelled

"Master Trayla!" and ran to help her. Chika-Neko and Kyu-Hoshi flew towards Sakura and Lee. The swords shattered the glass and caused the computer to start smoking.

"Self-Destruct Sequence: 20 19 18 17" The computer began counting down. All the workers began frantically running around and screaming. Momo turned and helped Toshiro up.

"Are you alright?" Momo asked. Toshiro looked at her and embraced her.

"I'm sorry Momo!" Toshiro said repeatedly. Momo didn't know why he was apologizing, but patted him on the back anyway.

"Don't cry Shiro-chan…it's ok, I'm here." Momo said quietly.

"I'm not crying." Toshiro mumbled.

"Hey guys, that's really sweet and romantic and all, but this place is going to explode in 12 seconds…" Sakura said loudly. Lee helped her up and the two ran over with Momo and Toshiro.

"Not so fast!" Trayla yelled. Megan and Alex lifted Trayla up and supported her. Yale and Jasmine stood behind Trayla.

"I can still fight you four and take over the world!" Trayla glanced at the computer. According to it there was only 8 seconds left to escape. Lee and Toshiro grabbed onto Sakura and Momo and the four ran to the cave opening.

"Hurry, behind those clump of trees!" Toshiro pointed to a clump of trees close by. No sooner had they reached behind the tree then the cave exploded. The force of the wind knocked them off their feet and they skidded across the ground. The wind had rolled Momo on top of Toshiro.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Shiro-chan." Momo grinned.

"Any time Bed Wetter." Toshiro sighed, a slight smile on his face. Lee had been shoved into a tree, and Sakura along with him. He managed to catch her and sit her on his lap.

"Well, I guess it could have been worse." Sakura said, looking around at the burning trees.

"Are we too late?" An army of soul reapers walked forward, gasping at the scene.

"What happened?" Head Captain Yamamoto stared at the two soul reapers and the two Ningamis. Toshiro, Lee, Momo and Sakura all looked at each other. None of them felt like explaining. Instead Momo giggled and gave Toshiro a quick peck on the lips. Toshiro looked pleased despite the fact that half of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were watching.

"I'll take that as a thank you for breaking your fall." Toshiro uttered. Lee looked at Sakura.

"I guess Toshiro likes Momo now. And that means you are now boyfriend-less?" Lee asked hopefully. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it does." And she too kissed him on the lips. Lee looked shocked but pleased.

"Ok, now that you're all done with your little lovefest, can you please tell me what happened here?" Yamamoto said impatiently.

"I think it's safe to say that this is the end of four messed up love lives." Toshiro said carefully. The four of them started laughing and the other Shinigami cast questioning looks at each other.

A/N: It's done. The end was cute and fluffy, and I hope you all don't mind it. I made this chapter A lot longer then any of the other chapters, and I'm sure you are very happy for that. Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and I really hope you guys liked this story!


End file.
